Power vs speed
by Serenity Searcher
Summary: Ike and Sonic meet in the arena. Sonic seems to fast for Ike. How will Ike even the odds? one shot


**I have decided just for the hell of it to write a brawl fanfic. My positively amazing best friend the utterly awesome aerococonut gave me an idea for a brawl fic. Ok now for a few details about the fic first off I will add in a few new items (in all my brawl fics and will describe their effects when they come up) and the characters aren't just limited to their moves from the game and finally some arenas will be round and not horizontal. I don't own any of this (except of course my new items unless someone else thought them up first) so it is unnecessary to sue. I've blabbed enough so on with the story.**

Power vs. speed.

Ike stood opposite Sonic in the arena. They were given one minute to survey their surroundings in this new location to think of any possible advantage they might gain from the stage. This arena was very flat and dotted with large boulders (Pokémon trainer had designed this field and called it the rock field) looking around at the field Ike couldn't help but smirk at how obvious and simple the name really was. Sonic would be able to run around freely while Ike would be able to use the boulders to hide and also make it harder for Sonic to hit him.

The announcer said "GO" and Sonic was off like a blur. Ike knew he wouldn't need to hit Sonic as often to win but the difference in speed could be what decided this battle. Ike would need items to level the playing field. Ike heard a high pitched whine come from Sonic as he rolled into a ball to attack. Ike was just fast enough he jumped onto a nearby boulder and leapt off it as Sonic came slamming down into it. Ike lunged at the rock but he was too slow and Sonic evaded easily and was off like a blur again. Sonic was going to be using hit and run tactics to win this fight it was clear already.

Ike started preparing for a Quick draw while doing his best to keep his eye on the speeding Sonic who was running in an erratic manner to throw off Ike's aim. A Ray gun appeared on the field and sonic hadn't noticed it yet. Ike took careful aim at the gun itself, this was going to be tricky. AS Sonic ran closer to the gun still without seeing it Ike released his Quick draw. As Ike predicted Sonic managed to evade the attack .Sonic hadn't been ready for Ike to pick up a ray gun and fire three shots at him. All three shots were dead on target shocking and damaging sonic. Ike's fourth shot went wide which gave Sonic the time he needed to recover and start running again. Ike kept firing unsuccessfully until his ray gun ran out of ammo.

Ike knew he needed to even up the speed difference so he used his onetime item call. This summoned an item of your predetermined choice to you. Ike had chosen the double bunny. This item would allow him to boost his speed whenever he so desired and he would be able to match his speed with Sonic's.

Battle recommenced with both of them at even speed so now Ike had a huge advantage because the double bunny also boosted his attack speed. Ike stabbed and Sonic barely managed to dodge, without even pulling his sword back Ike punched Sonic right on the nose and sent him flying.

A beam sword dropped right in front of Sonic who picked it up and charged at Ike. Ike parried Sonic's first three blows and countered the fourth flinging Sonic to the ground again. Ike had been fighting smart and now Sonic was at a loss for what to do next when a set of ankle weights dropped right in front of Ike. Ike picked up and threw the weights at Sonic who was hit by them and his speed was lowered. He was now fair game for several of Ike's more powerful smash attacks. A Smash ball blinked into existence. A cracker launcher also popped onto the ground. Ike went for the smash ball in his haste forgetting that there are projectile items. Sonic used the cracker launcher to break the smash ball and shoot Ike out of the sky. Ike hit the ground hard and by the time he stood up Super Sonic was standing before him. Ike dashed to the side to dodge the first it but the second strike came too quickly for him to evade it. He got slammed into a boulder. Next thing he knew Super Sonic was barreling down at him. He managed to roll out of the way and watch as the boulder was obliterated.

Ike was ducking and dodging as fast as he could but it wasn't enough to dodge all the hits from Sonic's final smash. Ike was hurting another attack like that and he was finished. This wasn't a stock fight it was a HP fight and now he was running low but by the look of Sonic so was he. Sonic gave a small evil smile and said "This match is mine." Sonic used his Item summon to summon a smash ball to himself just as another blinked into existence above Ike's head. This one was within easy reach so Ike smashed it with one powerful blow.

Sonic and Ike activated their final smashed at the same time. Ike managed to land a hit on Super Sonic and they flew up into the air. Ike was swinging his powered up sword and Super Sonic was blocking some strikes taking some hits and hitting Ike back occasionally. Ike though kicked sonic in the arm to stop him from blocking the uppercut to his chin which sent him rolling over onto his back in mid air. Ike moved himself above Sonic and slammed him towards the ground. Ike came shooting down along with him sword point down. Ike shouted "GREAT AETHER" as the sword impaled Sonic who burst into an explosion of fireworks. Ike had won the match. Ike smiled softly to himself as he stood up and swung his sword over his shoulder.

**Well there you go a one shot brawl battle between Ike and Sonic. Me and my friends have always wondered what would happen if two Final smashes were to meet (in fact our dream one was two zero beams and an aura storm catching someone at the exact point that they met) I know it's not perfect and if you care enough to review and tell me how to improve I would be immensely grateful.**


End file.
